


Dalam Pengawasan

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, iwaizumi as single dad, kyoutani as iwaizumi child, oikawa as kyoutani's teacher
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Hajime dipanggil lagi ke sekolah. Kali ini bukan kentaro yang jadi alasan.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dalam Pengawasan

Iwaizumi Hajime adalah duda ganteng berusia 32 tahun. Dompetnya tidak tebal, namun ia sudah punya rumah sendiri. Terlepas dari status dudanya, hajime masihlah berada pada top list pria idaman para wanita. Banyak yang mendekatinya namun akan mundur perlahan ketika bertemu anaknya. Iwaizumi Kentaro. Bocah laki-laki 7 tahun yang sedang nakal-nakalnya dan selalu bisa membuat hajime sakit kepala.

Hajime punya kebiasaan untuk mengajak calon pacarnya untuk pacaran di rumah. Niatnya mengenalkan kentaro pada calon pacarnya sekaligus mengurus kentaro di rumah. Jika ia kencan di luar, ia tidak yakin dapat mengejar kentaro jika anak itu tiba-tiba lari di tengah keramaian. Sayangnya semua rencana hajime tidak pernah mulus. Tidak pernah.

Anaknya itu akan membuat jebakan lego ketika calon pacarnya datang. Menembakkan kelereng, menempelkan permen karet, dan pernah sekali waktu ia pura-pura jatuh dan menyiram teman kencan ayahnya dengan jus jeruk. Yang paling parah adalah, kyotani membakar dupa lalu asapnya ditiup ke arah tamu itu. Mengusir roh halus, katanya dan wanita itu pulang begitu saja tanpa sempat melepas alas kaki.

Kenakalan anak semata wayangnya tidak berhenti disitu. Kentaro baru kelas satu sd dalam 3 bulan belakangan ini, namun panggilan dan keluhan yang disampaikan sekolah padanya hampir datang setiap dua kali sebulan.

Awalnya hanya karena tugas menggambar. Anaknya tidak menyerahkan tugas dan mengatakan mata pelajaran itu sungguh tidak laki-laki sekali. Kemudian matematik, ia tidak suka diberi pertanyaan 1+1. Katanya sudah jago tapi ketika disuruh mengerjakan soal yang lebih susah juga tidak mau, malas katanya. Selanjutnya perkelahian kecil. Ia menjentik telinga anak yang duduk disebelahnya hanya karena iseng. 

Sungguh, hajime tidak habis pikir apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Apa dia salah makan? salah asuhan? Salah dimana?

Seingat hajime, ia selalu memberi kentaro makan dengan gizi berimbang, memberikannya kasih sayang berlimpah dan selalu membawanya keluar untuk bermain bersama. Lalu bisikan tetangga jika kentaro mungkin ingin punya ibu berkumandang di telinganya yang mana langsung dibantah kentaro dengan siraman pasir ke tetangganya. Jadi orang tua sungguh sulit, pikir hajime.

Kentaro tidak pernah berlaku buruk dihadapannya. Dia malah terlihat sangat manja, terlihat sangat baik dan menggemaskan seperti malaikat kecil. Kecuali saat pudingnya hilang dulu. Hajime tidak mau mengingat betapa seram anaknya memarahi kulkas. Wajah kentaro memang tidak ramah, tapi jika kau tanya ayahnya dia pasti bilang itu wajah paling tampan. Sangat tidak objektif memang.

Kemudian hari-hari panggilan ke sekolah hajime terus berlanjut. Kali ini dia langsung saja menuju ruang wali kelas kentaro di lantai 3. Sudah pro. Sudah berulang kali kemari. Tidak perlu tanya kiri-kanan.

Pintu geser dibuka, wali kelas kentaro, Oikawa Tooru terlihat sedang menyusun tumpukan buku di sudut ruangnya. Menurut penilaian pribadi hajime, orang ini tidak ada potongan gurunya sama sekali. Dari pada guru yang menghabiskan waktu dengan anak kecil, dia lebih seperti playboy kelas kakap yang suka keluar setiap malam. Ada senar putus imajiner di kepalanya. Hajime menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh menilai orang sembarangan ia mewanti dirinya sendiri.

Hajime diundang masuk dan duduk di seberang meja. Suasana tidak canggung seperti yang dulu-dulu. Hajime sudah tidak resah lagi dengan yang namanya panggilan orang tua. 

"Jadi anak saya minggu ini kenapa lagi ya?"

"Oh minggu ini kyotani baik-baik saja", balas si muka playboy dengan senyum.

"Trus kenapa saya dipanggil ke sekolah?"

Kening hajime berkerut. Aneh sekali jika kyotani baik-baik saja dan dia dipanggil ke sekolah. Ah, apa anaknya itu akan dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah karena sudah lelah mengurusi kentaro kecilnya yang menggemaskan? Skenario buruk mulai mengisi kepala duda satu anak itu.

"Oh itu, saya cuma mau ngajak kencan"

Dan skenario paling buruk dan tak pernah terpikir oleh hajime terjadi.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih banyak sudah membaca :D


End file.
